The Fast and the Furious: The Untold Story
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Brian has a twin brother named Brad and pretty much they grew up around Dom and the others. But when Brian turned 18 he left with plans to go to collage. Those plans went south when he was offered a place in the police academy. Brian returns to his hometown on a mission to bust a gang that's been stealing from trucks. Warning Spanking and M/M pairings.


The untold Story

Note: This takes place in a alternate universe where Brian has a twin brother named Brad and pretty much they grew up around Dom and the others. But when Brian turned 18 he left with plans to go to collage. Those plans went south when he was offered a place in the police academy. This isn't about how he became a cop though. Its about what went down when he came back home.

Summary: Brian returns to his hometown on a mission to bust a gang that's been stealing from trucks on the highway, but what happens when he finds out that his closest friends are behind it? Will he do his job and prove himself to Officer Tanner? Or will he give up his dream for his friends.

Warning: May be spanking at some point. Also will end up pairing Brad with Vince and probably Brian with Dom

If you just thought eew. Please go somewhere else to read a story.

Also: Dom and Letty were never a couple. I love them but I prefer them as close friends rather then a couple.

Chapter One: Home is where the heart is.

Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia and the O'Connor Twins Brad and Brian all grew up on the same block. They played together, went to school together, got in trouble together, and of course stayed together forming a bond of friendship that pretty much nothing could destroy.

After Dom's Father died and he did two years in prison for beating up the guy that hit his dads car he arrived back home in time to hear that Brian had left for collage. Brad missed his brother fiercely and Dom had Vince keep an eye on him. He was a little shocked when Vince confessed that he thought he was falling for Brad. I mean they'd been friends forever but Dom knew how friendship could turn into something more. And hey who was he to come between love? So he shrugged it off and just said his classic "You break his heart I'll break your neck."

Brad cheered up a little after he hooked up with Vince. He felt less alone and their love kept his mind off of how much he missed Brian.

Letty was pissy a lot due to the fact that Brian hadn't really said bye to any of them and she would have appropriated a little warning that he was taking off. "A goodbye woulda been nice." Dom could remember her saying. He agreed to be honest. Brian should have said something but then again, he always hated goodbyes.

Things went on and time went by as usual. Dom and the others started stealing from trucks.

Brad didn't drive with them. He like Mia usually just stayed home and worried and waited.

He also had a job now at the small station/diner that Mia worked at and Dom owned.

Everyone hated the tuna there and they didn't get a lot of business but they got enough to keep it open. Things went on normally until one day when a red truck parked at the station. Dom was in the back and Mia was behind the counter., Brad was out back screwing around with his phone trying to get it to work.

Brian sat at the counter grinned at Mia she would flip when she saw him. "I'll have the tuna." he said

She turned to him and he raised a brow when she scoffed at him "Since when?"

"Since now." Brian said "What's up with you? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Mia rolled her eyes "Oh sure, cause I was worried sick, with you being gone for so long. You were only out back for ten minutes." she said making him the tuna then put it in front of him "You better eat it this time Brad."

Brian smiled big OH. Well he shouldn't be so surprised they were twins after all. People got them mixed up...but then again NONE of there friends ever mixed them up. Only one time had Dom got them Mixed up and that was when their backs were to him.

The others pulled up in their cars and he was grinning wondering if they would think he was Brad too.

They did of course.

Vince sat by him and planted a small kiss on his forehead which made Brian pull back a little. Its not like that was a normal Vince thing. He wasn't all that lovey.

Dom peered out from the office and then went back to writing down whatever he was working on.

Jesse came over saying "So we should have the car ready soon."

Brian looked at him "Car..right cool." he said nodding going with this whole Brad thing. I mean hey, if they were gonna think he was Brad why not play along til they get a clue.

That idea lasted all of ten seconds cause Brad came in from the back and just stared. His mouth hanging open.

"You gonna go to see that movie tonight?" Mia asked Brian

Brad couldn't help but laugh then "God Bri..." he shook his head laughing his ass off.

They all turned to him then and Dom looked up.

There was Brad laughing by the exit door and then they looked back at Brian who then burst out laughing too "I so had you guys fooled! I can't believe it. You really thought I was him."

Mia practically leaped over the counter to hug him "BRIAN! Oh my god. Dom!"

Dom spoke up then "I got eyes Mia. I can see." he said

He got hugged by all of them and then got slapped by Letty but then she hugged him too. "Don't you ever do that again, damn jerk."

"Where the hell where you?" Dom asked curious and wanting to know where his friend had been for two years. And why he couldn't find time to call.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Brian joked.

Brad scoffed "Oh that's weak."

Brian smirked and clapped his brother on the shoulder "Oh shut up. You know you missed me."

Brad hugged him "yeah yeah...whatever. You missed a lot."

"I figured...so what did I miss?" Brian asked.

"Well first of all me and Vince hooked up." they waited to see how he would react to that.

He suddenly grinned "oh so that's why you planted a kiss on my head...whatever makes you guys happy is fine with me." he said putting his hands up in the universal surrender sign.

Brad grinned "I knew you'd be cool with it." he knew because Brian was the same way. And had been in love with their friend Dom for a long time. Dom was just too clueless to notice. And Brad would never tell without Brian's permission.

Brian enjoyed visiting with them but he had to get going "Look I got to go, I'm staying at Harry's in the back. I'm working over there." he also had to order some racing stuff but he wasn't about to share that. He figured that Dom and the others didn't go for street racing anymore.

"Alright well stop by at the garage. We got some stuff to show you. You'll love the car we been working on. Its gonna be Brads."Jesse said. He liked to show off sometimes.

Brian nodded "Sure. See ya guys later." he said heading out.

He got in his truck and heading down the road. Then got stopped and taken in by a fellow officer.

Sargent Tanner met with him and they went over the suspect list again. Brian was shocked to Find Dom's name on the list now.

"What's this? Tanner I told you there's no way Dom's your guy." Brian said.

"He's a suspect O'Connor. Don't be naïve. Its very possible that its Torretto. Its your job to find that out." Tanner said

Brian sighed great, so now he was suppose to spy on his friends too? He didn't want it to be Dom...because if it was Dom they were all screwed anyways. Dom was smart. Smarter then the cops that's for sure.

Brian went out and practiced racing the car. He still had to get the NOS and figured the best way to do that was by pretending to be his brother. He knew they always put NOS in their cars so no one would question why Brad was getting NOS. He could say its for the new car.

He went to the store going over to the desk not seeing Vince in the corner looking at tires "Hey man, Jessie's done on my car. Gonna need some NOS."

The clerk smiled "Hey Brad, no problem. That baby gonna be fast, gonna enter her into the race tonight by any chance?"

"Race?" Brian asked

"Yeah, Dom told you there was a race tonight right? He said he was gonna be there with Letty and the others. Said you would be there too. I just wondered if you were gonna show off the car there?"

Brian nodded with a grin "You know it. Wouldn't miss a chance like that."

"I'll put it a order for ya." the clerk said and then Brian headed out.

Vince headed after him intent on asking him what the heck he was thinking and then stopped when he saw him get in the red truck. So..not Brad...Brian? But why?

Brian drove off not seeing Vince.

Later as they arrived at the race Vince was combing the crowds trying to spot Brad, or Brian or whoever he was gonna be tonight.

He found his crew with the blonde there and the new car Jesse helped build but hey after this afternoon he had to be sure. "Brad." he called and Brad looked at him. "What?" he grinned at Vince.

Vince went over to him and frowned...well hell, he wasn't really sure. He looked to Dom now then back at Brad "Its you right? Your not Brian?"

Brad smirked "What? Its me Vince."

"I gotta be sure, if your Brad what did you fix for breakfast this morning?" Vince asked. It was a trick question and only Brad would be able to answer.

"Uh..nothing cause you fixed breakfast...cause I suck at cooking." Brad said with a small frown now. Why was his boyfriend thinking that he might be Brian?

"Why are you suddenly not sure that I'm me?" Brad asked.

Vince shook his head as the others just watched "Sorry, I'm a little leery ever since earlier..I know its you now."

"What happened earlier?" Dom asked curious.

Vince sighed "I was over at Harry's."

"Getting the tires..what's that got to do with anything?" Letty asked

"Well Brian came in and ordered some NOS which hey find whatever..but he posed as Brad. I thought he was until I followed him and saw him get in that truck, then I knew it was Brian..but he already pretended to be you once today, and he said he's be here tonight so I didn't know if he would pose as you or not." Vince explained.

Brad was confused. Yeah they were twins but its not like they usually didn't pose as each other let alone did it without the other knowing about it. And this was why they almost never did it. It confused people and soon no one would know who was who. Brad sighed shaking his head "Sorry babe, I'll talk to him. I don't know why he'd pretend to be me."

Jesse came over then excited then started babbling about a car and ten grand and then his excitement died a little as he saw Brad "Hey wait..how'd you get over here so fast?"

Uh oh. "Brian...where is he?" Brad asked and Jesse suddenly slapped himself in the head "Of course..sorry man. Totally went brain dead for a minute there, didn't even stop to think that it might be Brian I was talking to..you guys gotta see his car." he said and led them over.

Dom was shocked. It was a beauty. And then Brian held up his pink slip "I want in." he said he knew that Dom was running the whole thing and so all he had to do was get Dom to agree to let him Race.

Dom however scoffed "Forget it Brian."

"No, Dom I want in. I don't have any money but I'll bet my pink slip." Brian said

Dom tilted his head a little annoyed "You getting hard of hearing or something? I said forget it."

Brad shook his head at his brother "Why the sudden urge to race anyways?"

"I gotta do this Brad, Dom please. If I win I keep my car and the respect." Brian said

"Respect? And what do you need respect for? You know what, nevermind. Whatever you up to I'm not gonna sit here and help you. Go home. This ain't your scene. You got no business here." Dom said

Brian scowled "Whats' the matter Dom? Scared that the newbie might show you up?" It was the wrong thing to say..or the right thing depending on how you looked at it.

"Excuse me? Who do you think your talking to O'Connor? Mouthing me like that? I aughta knock you silly." Dom threatened taking a step forward but got stopped by Brad getting in between him and Brian. Then he turned to Brian glaring as if to say seriously? Did ya have to say that?

Dom sighed heavily "Fine...your in. But don't think your getting away with that comment. I'll take care of you later."

Brian proved to be decent behind the wheel and as he passed them one by one and was now next to Dom he could feel the excitement running through his veins and he was pretty sure he'd never had so much fun in his life.

He turned on the NOS a little too soon though but hung on and enjoyed the ride until Dom zoomed past him.

When his car stopped he got out and was still on a adrenaline high he grinned at Dom "Dude, I almost had you!" he still couldn't believe it.

Dom raised a brow "You never had me. You never had your car." Dom pointed to the car then gave a small speech about how any real racer knows that winning is winning. "It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning is winning. "

Leon started shouting then about cops coming.

The racers scattered and Dom ditched his car hoping it would throw the cops off his trail but no such luck.

Good thing Brian stuck around to pick him up and gave him a ride home where they found the others already there.

Dom got a beer and so did Brian he was gonna enjoy himself and then planned to check out Trans warehouse later on.

Brad was still suspicious of his brothers actions. He was acting really weird.

Dom spoke privately with Brian that night.

First came the lecture "Ok what the hell is going on with you? You take off, you don't call or speak a word to us in almost two years, not even a fucking hi to your mother to let her know your alright, then you come back and you got a serious attitude problem and a random interest in racing. I don't know what the hell your up to, but you better start flying straight. This is gonna get old really fast." Dom said meaning the whole reckless Brian act.

Brian sighed "Look, I know I screwed up. I regret not calling but Dom, I got so wrapped up in it that I didn't have time to call. You know how I get."

Dom nodded . Yeah he knew how Brian got. They all knew. When Brian did something he put everything into it. Its just how he was. Brian went with his head and was a thinker. Brad went with his heart like Dom and the others. If there was a black sheep then it was Brian...or at least it had been when Brian left.

"That's no excuse and you know it. And that ain't the only thing I'm pissed about. I'm gonna let your comment from earlier slid, but I'd advise you to get rid of that attitude you got. I'm not tolerating it anymore. But you know what else I'm pissed about? I'm pissed that you ran off after your little confession without really giving me a chance to think about it one way or the other."

Before Brian had left he had told Dom that he was into him as more then just a friend. But that he would never jeopardize their friendship or make Dom uncomfortable being around him.

Brian looked away. "I know. I know Dom, but none of that matters now. Can we just forget it? We don't have to talk about it. I know it probably freaked you out."

Dom growled in annoyance "You didn't even give me a chance Brian. You just ran off too scared that I might say no, or hell maybe you were scared I'd be ok with it. You can't just tell me something like that, take off and then come back and pretend like it never happened. We gotta talk about it. And if its something your still into then hell, maybe I'd be okay with it did you ever think of that?"

Well no, Brian didn't wanna think about that cause honestly he didn't think he deserved Dom.

He swallowed not too sure how to proceed and shrugged "Well no, Guess I never thought of that." he admitted.

"I'm gonna think on it and decide later. Til then lay low. I don't need your new rebel streak landing you into trouble." Dom said then walked off upstairs.

Brian rolled his eyes and tossed his wallet on the table by his bed and laid down to get an hour of rest.

Brad came in to talk to Brian but found him asleep. He sighed and decided to talk later with him. As he headed out he knocked the wallet off the table. It fell open and Brad just stared for a second then in disbelief picked up the wallet with the badge inside and ran a finger over the ID that said Officer Brian O'Connor. No way. NO FUCKING WAY! This couldn't be happening.

Brian had become a cop? Brad looked over at his brother and suddenly started thinking a little bit.

Brian too busy to call for almost two years..due to apparently going to police academy.

Brain showing up and posing as his brother. Brian showing up in a ten thousand dollar car and a sudden interest in racing...was Brian undercover or something?

This could get bad. He had to figure out what to do. Brian was his brother, he'd NEVER rat him out to anyone. Not even to Dom. But, he obviously needed some sensed talked into him. I mean what the hell kind of sense does that make? Your best friends and brother practically are street hoods and you wanna become a cop? Yeah, and they said Brian had the brains?

The next day Brian was trying to talk Dom in letting him race in other races too.

Dom got annoyed and shook his head at Brian. Finally he caved "Fine, I'll indulge this little urge of yours, If you win I get a profit and so do you. But keep in mind this ain't really for guys like you little man. " Dom said calling Brian little man which was a nickname they'd given him when he was really young. Brad had been taller then Brian at the time and so it just sorta stuck. But now they were the same height.

Brad had been listening. "Deal." Brian grinned then added "I'm gonna head out later tonight have a little fun me time. Don't wait up." he said with a smile then left.

Brad followed him later that night all the way to Johnny Tran's garage. What the hell was his brother doing? And then holy shit! Brian broke in. Brad followed to keep an eye on him. He watched as Brian looked up the hood of the cars and then spotted a bunch of VCR boxes in the garage.

He suddenly heard cars coming. Oh no, Tran! He grabbed Brian and yanked him into a hidding spot as the garage door opened and covered his brother with his own body. He felt the gun instantly. So not only was he a cop but he was armed even as a civilian. They listened as Tran threatened a mechanic and things got ugly but it was over fast so Brad was glad for that at least. Then he got up and he and Brian were back outside in no time.

Brad shoved his brother against the wall. "What the hell are you thinkin! You trying to get yourself killed?! Dammit Brian! If they'd caught you in there..." Brad was shaking his head not wanting to think about that. "That's it, I gotta tell Dom, your not gonna risk your ass out there..not for cops!"

Brian shoved back then "Wait...cops? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Brian! I know you better then anyone. I saw the badge! Don't treat me like I'm stupid." Brad yelled at his brother.

Brian sighed "So then why haven't you told Dom yet?"

"Cause I didn't know how far this was gonna go. What the hell are you looking for in Tran's garage? I wanna know what the hell was so important that you had to risk your life." Brad glared

Brian looked away then back at his brother "Stolen merchandise...truckers are being robbed. There are a few suspects. Mainly trans guys and Dom was a suspect too but after tonight I'm sure its Tran. He's got that stuff in his garage. Its gotta be stolen goods." Brain told him.

Brad went silent. This just went from bad to fucked up.

Brian and Brad headed back home to Dom's place Brian had another talk with Dom about a relationship and making things work while Brad went home to Vince.

Vince noticed how stressed Brad was and went over to him taking him by the shoulders "Hard day?"

Brad sighed "You don't know the half of it." he said

Vince nodded and then got behind Brad to lead him upstairs "Let me see if I can't work some of that stress out babe."

Brad smirked. Yeah a massage would be nice and Vince was good with his hands.

They went up and Brad layed on the bed while Vince got behind him and started rubbing Brad's muscles. "So what's on your mind?"

Brad closed his eyes, this was the hard part. He knew he should say something...but he didn't know how they would react. He had to protect everyone. "I can't talk about it alright.." Brad said

Vince frowned and paused "No, not alright. You know this isn't how we work Brad, we don't keep secrets so spill it."

Brad grimaced and sat up getting off the bed "I just can't!" he said beyond stressed now. He was so torn. He loved Vince and the others. But Brian was his twin. He couldn't rat him out. Not even to friends. He couldn't risk it.

Vince raised a brow "What's gotten into you Brad? Your acting weird. Like your unsure or something and that just ain't you."

"So maybe I'm not myself. Or maybe I'm more myself now then I have been in two years." Brad said because he used to be insecure in a lot of ways.

Vince's brows furrowed "Hang on, is this about Brian?"

Brad got defensive "No!"

Vince stiffened a little. Brad had just lied to his face. And they both knew it. It had been a long time since Brad had lied to him.

"Look I need some air." Brad said starting to head out but Vince was faster. He grabbed his arm and slammed the door shut placing himself between Brad and the door. "Uh uh. Not happening. Your gonna tell me what the hells going on and your gonna tell me right now or so help me I'm gonna bust your ass." Vince threatened.

Brad paled a little. He'd been spanked before and he knew this wasn't just a scare tactic. Vince would blister his ass if he thought he needed to. But there was one difference. This wasn't him lying to get out of trouble. This was him lying to protect his brother and that meant even if he got spanked it wasn't gonna change anything. He glared up at Vince "so do it. It won't change a damn thing."

Vince realized now that for sure this had something to do with Brian. He sighed "If that's how its gotta be.." he said disappointed and Brad didn't fight him not when Vince propped his foot up on the bed, not when he yanked the pants from Brads behind baring his bottom and not when he pulled Brad over his lap and not even when he started spanking him. Brad being the man he was at fist only winced and groaned through the pain. Then came the yelping and the ow's and the pleading and then the crying and it still went on til Brad's ass was plenty blistered and Vince was sure that even if Brad wasn't gonna spill the beans that he was at least gonna regret lying to him.

Brad spent the rest of the night in bed feeling sorry for himself and thinking a lot about his brother.

Brian called in a swat team and they raided Johnny Trans house arresting him and charging him.

Later that day at the races Brad's ass was still sore and he wasn't getting any sympathy from Dom or the others. Brian was sympathetic though.

Tran showed up and threw a fit about being taken in yelling at Dom accusing him of narking and Dom attacked him til Vince and Leon pulled him off of Tran. And Brian was slowly realizing that Dom was the only possible suspect now. And it broke his heart.

Brad looked at Brian and stormed off. Brian went after him before Vince could.

"Brad wait!" Brain yelled and then caught up to him at his car "get in the fucking car Brian!" Brad yelled and Brian sighed but got in as Brad started up Vince's car and took off in it.

Dom gave Vince a ride to their garage.

Letty had a smirk on her face "What's so funny?" Mia asked

Letty snickered "Oh nothing, its just well Vince beat his ass last night and this afternoon he's willing to steal Vince's car? I know he's not the smart one but he aught to be smarter then that."

Vince looked at Dom "He is smarter then this, Dom I don't know what's going on here but whatever it is, its got something to do with Brian. Brad's was really upset last night and I'm not sure what Brian has to do with it but I think we need to find out..." he paused because he heard the car and heard the twins get out.

Brad and Brian must had thought they were up at the house because they started arguing right there Brian was first "Just shut up okay? I get it. You think I'm an idiot. Thanks so much for that!"

"Brian you ARE a fucking idiot. I mean look at what your doing man? Seriously! You got Tran arrested and now that Sargent guy is gonna ream you for not checking your facts!."

Brian sighed "Sargent Tanner, and he already reamed me for it, then he gave me his famous its Toretto speech. But its not Dom Brad, it can't be. I mean Dom ain't stupid and he's got no need to steal from those truckers. What I do know is that the truckers are packing now! So I gotta figure out who the hell is doing this so I can take them down before anyone else gets hurt."

Brad frowned "Brian! The only one that's gonna get hurt is you! Especially if you keep snooping around. Trust me man, you don't wanna keep looking."

"I don't have a choice. This is my case Brad, My chance to prove that I'm cop material. I wanna keep this badge. So I gotta solve this case." Brian said determined.

Dom and the others couldn't believe that they were hearing.

Brad snapped then "Your so stubborn...your not gonna let this go are you." he said knowingly.

Brian shook his head "I can't. I have to do this. Not just for the badge but for myself. I have to prove to Tanner that its not Dom."

Brad shook his head. He couldn't take it anymore. Finally he said in a deadly tone "And what if it is Dom? Huh? What are you gonna do?"

Brian looked at his brother "Its not Dom..."

"But what if it was...what would you do!" Brad got in his face now.

Brian shoved him "Then I guess I'd arrest all of you! I don't know. Why the hell are we playing what if here?"

Brad spoke again and this time he sounded a little broken and realized it would kill his brother if he knew the truth. "I'm sorry Brian..."

Brian frowned now "for what?"

"This is the last thing I ever wanted to do to anyone..but I gotta do it. You gotta make a choice. Tanner or Dom. Because I'll tell you right now..." Brad got in Brians face again and said "Its Dom, Leon, Letty, and Vince, all of them Brian. Me, Jesse and Mia will go down too as accomplices. We know exactly what's going on and aren't doing a damn thing to stop it. Now you know the truth. And its you that has to make a choice here...so what's it gonna be Brian, me and our friends. Or Tanner and that badge you love so much." Brad said then left him alone to think about it.

Brian looked hurt by what his brother said. And he was. He was really hurt by it. It was Dom. He hadn't wanted it to be Dom...and now he had to chose. Was he gonna do the right thing? Or was he gonna join Jesse, Mia and Brad in there silence?

Brian took a walk and was picked up by Tanner.

Brad went in and realized everyone heard everything.

"So this is what's been going in? He's a fucking cop!" Dom raised his voice.

Vince didn't step in. Brad should have said something. This was no small issue.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" Dom growled

Brad sat down and looked apologetically at Dom "I'm sorry okay, I am. But I couldn't do it Dom. He's my brother. I was afraid you'd all freak out and forget about everything you've shared with him. I was afraid you'd see him as an enemy or something and I couldn't deal with that."

Dom sighed in annoyance "What makes you think there's anything on Gods green earth that could turn any one of us against each other? We don't work like that. Brian's a cop, but he's still one of us. He was one of us first and that's more important then what he is now. We're pretty much busted here though, we gotta finish this job and then we're gonna head underground."

Brad sat there thinking to himself as the others got ready and headed out. They agreed to meet on the other side of the tracks.

Brad was in the Toretto garage admiring Dom's father's car when he felt someone behind didn't even need to look. "Brian."

Ever since they were little they could tell when the other was near. "Brad." Brian said

Brad turned and his heart broke. Brian had his gun pointed at him "I'm sorry. I really am. Brad O'Connor, your under arrest for aiding and abetting a known criminal. "

Brad moved around the car and opened the door "I think you know me better then that."

"Brad don't!" Brian warned "Your not helping yourself here..you wanna add resisting arrest to the list of charges?"

Brad shrugged "Why not...its not like your gonna shoot me." he said knowinly and got in the charger.

Well Brad had him there...Brian wouldn't shoot him. Had only took out for the gun out of habit and cause he thought he'd find Dom there. Not his brother.

Brad took off in the charger and Brian cursed and got in his own car following him in a car chase they were practically racing. As they got closer to the tracks they saw the train. Neither paid attention to it or the three cars on the other side of the tracks. A song came on the radio. Collide by Dishwalla the band. The worlds inspired Brian. Maybe loyalty meant more then the law. And that's when he knew...he had to let them go.

Dom and the others watched in anticipation as both Brian and Brad zoomed over the tracks and Dom rushed over to the charger as it crashed.

He got Brad out his arm was dislocated but that could be fixed. Letty got out of her car and Brian parked his. He sat listening to the song for a few more minutes as he watched them together and then they looked at him. He dialed a number.

Brad picked up his phone with his good hand "Brian?"

"Just go...do it now before its too late. There's no time to waste. Do me a favor though..tell Dom..tell him not to come back for me." he hung up then and dialed another number

"Tanner." Sargent Tanner answered.

"I lost them...I think they're headed for Alaska..get someone on it." Brian said. Honestly Alaska was the last place Dom would go. And Brian wasn't sure where Dom and the others would go but he didn't need to know. All he needed to know was that they were okay. His family was safe.

He turned his car on and looked at them one more time then peeled off in the other direction.

He had a lot to answer for. He'd probably get evaluated and maybe get put off duty for a while.

But it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter anymore because they were free. Dom was free.

Brad looked hurt as he drove away. "What's he doing?" Dom looked at Brad who had tears gathering in his eyes "He's letting us go.." Vince pulled Brad into his arms knowing he was hurting as they all were.

"That idiot. He's gonna get himself in so much trouble." Letty cursed then they got in their cars and headed away.

"So where we going?" Letty asked.

"Anywhere but here...we need to split up and lay low...don't worry. I'm going back for Brian later." Dom said.

"But he said not to." Brad said into the walkie talkie.

"I don't care what he said. We're not leaving him there to take the wrap for us. He may not get in trouble but he let us go. We ain't leaving him there. He belongs with us." Dom said.

Brian was one of them and Dom wasn't gonna leave him behind. Not for anything.

They all headed their separate ways and then later that night Dom headed back.

Next time: Dom goes back for something they left behind. Brian.

TBC...


End file.
